(KrisHan) Vanilla Milkshake!
by luluna99
Summary: Ketika Luhan si tukang telat menjadi partner kerja Yifan yang super disiplin. ThreeShot. AU!mangaka. Luhan. Kris (Wu Yifan). KrisHan. verySlight!KaiSoo. verySlight!ChanBaek. Slight!ChenMin.


**Vanilla Milkshake  
><strong>

**Author: luluna99**

**Pair: KrisHan. past!HunHan  
><strong>

**Rate: M for dirty talk  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Author cuma minjem nama, KrisHan dan member exo lainnya milik Tuhan, orang tua, SM dan EXO L. cerita beserta alur milik saya. Cerita ini cuma fiksi belaka cx.  
><strong>

**Warning: boyslove, yaoi, dirty talk, GS(for Xiumin & Yixing), gaje, typos. Don't Like Don't Read please!**

* * *

><p><em>Xiumin PoV<em>

tut tut tit tut tit (anggap saja ini bunyi tombol yang ditekan -_-)

Cklek

Sudah kuduga, akan seperti ini keadaannya. Aroma soju langsung menyerang menusuk indera penciumanku. Kertas tersebar dimana mana, meja yang belum dibereskan dan masih dipenuhi peralatan menggambar, dan kotak _tteokbokki_ siap saji yang teronggok tidak berdaya di dekat kakiku. Dan jangan lupakan, dua sosok tubuh yang terlihat terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai yang berlapiskan karpet berwarna merah maroon. Tunggu, hanya 2 orang? Kemana yang satu lagi?

Prang prang

Terdengar suara dari arah dapur.

"Kyungsoo sshi" sapaku pada pemuda bermata bulat yang sedang mencuci piring itu. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum hangat.

"Yaa Xiu noona, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Kita kan sudah lama saling mengenal" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan piring di tempatnya.

"baiklah Kyung-ah, aku hanya menggodamu. Bagaimana semalam? Kalian tidak terlalu gila kan?"

"hahaha, apa maksudmu noona? Seperti biasa, Luhan hyung dan Baekki mabuk dan mengoceh tidak jelas setelah minum dua botol soju. Hanya itu, mungkin. Eh, err ditambah Luhan hyung yang menambah 2 botol soju lagi dan mengomel menyebut nama Donghae hyung"

"Donghae hyung?" gumamku perlahan

"Mereka terlalu lelah, dari tadi aku membangunkan mereka tapi lihat saja, mereka tetap begitu" Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan gumamanku ia menjelaskan sambil mendesah perlahan dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Aku terdiam dan mengikutinya sambil menatap dengan tatapan "I feel you, dude"

_I got a boy meottchin, I got a boy chakka, I got a boy handsome boy nae mam daga joga_

Pemuda imut bersurai cokelat hazel itu mengambil handphonenya malas

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Hmm, aku baru bangun"

"..."

"Janji apa? MWOOO! Jam berapa ini? Mianhae Dobi-chagiya, aku lupa"

"..."

"Ne ne, maaf maaf. Kau bisa mengambil apapun dariku sebagai permintaan maaf. Hentikan rengekanmu, menjijikkan"

"..."

"Ya ya ya, aku menyayangimu. Sekarang bisakah kau tutup telponnya? Jemput aku 30 menit lagi di apartemen ku"

Pip

Namja imut itu melempar handphonenya, langsung bangkit tergesa gesa, berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tidak menyadari tatapan heran dariku dan Kyungsoo. Setelah terdengar kecipak air, dia keluar dan menyambar handuk di dekat pintu. Lalu memungut handphone yang tadi dibuangnya, "Sial, sudah jam 10 rupanya" gumamnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba dia menatap ke arah kami berdua.

"Yakk, Kyung-ah,kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Hari ini aku ada janji penting" tanyanya dengan nada menyalahkan

"Kencan dengan Chanyeol eh? Jangan salahkan aku ppabo, aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi, kau saja yang tidak bangun bangun". Namja bermata bulat di sebelahku ini menjawab dengan tenang tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aishh, aku sudah telat 1 jam. Dia akan menelanku bulat bulat ketika melihatku nanti. Matilah aku" gerutu namja itu -Baekhyun- sambil membolak balikkan bantal dan menelusup sela sela sofa, entah ia mencari apa.

"Jangan khawatir begitu baekki, dia menyayangimu. Paling-paling besok kau hanya akan tidak bisa berjalan seharian". Mendengar ucapan kyungsoo, wajah Baekhyun langsung serupa dengan warna bantal yang ia pegang. Pink tua. Dengan segera ia melemparkan bantal itu ke Kyungsoo.

"Shut up your mouth babysoo, now help me to find my lovely wallet, i can't go without it"

Aku terkikik perlahan melihat kedua asisten adikku ini. Kyungsoo terlihat menolong baekhyun mencari dompetnya setelah terlebih dahulu melemparkan boneka bambi di atas lemari kepada Baekhyun.

"Yakk, Xiu noona. Apakah kau hanya akan berdiri memantau disana sambil cekikikan seperti orang gila?" Suara cempreng Baekhyun, menyadarkanku untuk ikut membantunya.

Prang Cklang Bruk Brak Duagh

Suara ini memenuhi ruang tamu. Jangan remehkan kekuatan si kecil Baekhyun ketika ia sedang terburu-buru. Hasilnya ruang tamu yang sudah seperti kapal pecah terlihat seperti kapal pecah di dalam kapal pecah (?).

"Ah shit, where is da f*cking wallet?" ia menggerutu perlahan. Kami bertiga saling berpandangan. Seolah memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran, kami serentak melihat sosok yang berbaring tenang tanpa merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang kami buat.

"Hyung, bangun. Dimana kau melihat dompet Baekki?" Kyungsoo mengguncang badan Luhan. Tapi Luhan tetap tidak bergeming. Baekhyun mendorong Kyungsoo dari sisi Luhan. Tanpa banyak bicara ia menggerayangi setiap inchi tubuh Luhan yang terbalut t-shirt putih dan celana sebatas lutut –mencari di tempat yang memungkinkan untuk menyembunyikan sebuah dompet. Baekhyun meraba dari dada, perut, sampai ke bokong Luhan. Ia tahu Hyungnya yang satu ini selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil dengan menyembunyikan barang milik orang lain. Baekhyun masih meraba setiap saku di belakang celana Luhan, ketika Luhan tiba tiba saja mendesah erotis.

"Nnnghhh~ Ashhhh~"

Baekhyun yang sudah menemukan dompetnya langsung terlonjak menjauhi tubuh Luhan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. Luhan yang masih terlelap dari tidurnya hanya berbalik dan kembali tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Ppabo Hyung/Ppabo dongsaeng"

Luluna99 ©

.

Aku membereskan kamar ini sendirian. 20 menit yang lalu kyungsoo meminta maaf padaku karena harus pergi menemui seseorang. Tanpa berbicara pun aku tahu dia akan berkencan dengan Jongin. Well, setelah lembur 3 malam berturut – turut ditemani kertas, tinta serta kejaran deadline plus ocehan Luhan, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menghabiskan waktu memanjakan diri dalam pelukan kekasih masing – masing? Aku menatap sesosok tubuh yang masih berbaring dengan damainya. Tapi, hal tadi tidak berlaku untuk adik kesayanganku ini. Setelah lembur, menyerahkan pada editor dan berpesta, Ia akan berhibernasi seharian penuh. Hanya akan bangun untuk makan. Itupun kalau ia ingat. Mandi? Jangan harap.

Aku melihat jam yang tergantung dengan anggun di atas TV, Luhan meletakkannya disana agar ia bisa tahu waktu dan tidak terlarut ketika menonton TV, tapi sepertinya sia sia saja. Ia tetap menunda mengerjakan manga-nya dan melanjutkan menonton TV. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.53. Okay, 7 menit lagi aku akan membangunkan Putri –bukan, Pangeran tidur ini. Walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih terlihat seperti Princess Aurora yang tertidur menunggu ciuman dari sang pangeran.

Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau adikku ini seorang penulis manga? Well, dia penulis yang cukup produktif, di usianya yang sekarang 25 tahun dia telah menulis 4 seri komik detektif –yang menjadi best seller dan masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Serta 4 komik lepas dengan genre misteri dan romance, dan beberapa komik dengan rating –ehem, M untuk pembaca dewasa. Cho Luhan, nama lengkapnya, memakai nama "Xiao Lu" sebagai nama penanya. Adik kesayanganku ini menamatkan kuliahnya di Oxford University dengan major Management of Bussiness. Yahh, tidak bermaksud sombong, orang tua kami memiliki perusahaan yang bisa dibilang besar dengan cakupan wilayah Jepang, Cina dan Korea, yang bergerak di bidang pembiayaan.

Lalu, kenapa lulusan Oxford University ada disini, teronggok di antara kertas kertas yang berserakan dan bukan di belakang meja kantor? Aku mengusak rambutnya perlahan. Tentu ia tak akan bangun semudah ini. Sungguh manja dan berhati keras, sifat ini menurun dari Daddy. Aku yakin. Kami 3 bersaudara, Luhan adalah putra bungsu, dan Daddy memperlakukannya bak pangeran. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan itu, 4 tahun lalu, setelah lulus dari Oxford, Luhan langsung bekerja sebagai manajer pemasaran di kantor induk kami di Jepang. Dalam waktu 6 bulan saja, dia sudah dapat meningkatkan income perusahaan kami. Anak ini memang jenius, lihat saja pada usia 21 dia lulus dari Oxford, dan setengah tahun kemudian sudah diberi kepercayaan sebagai Presiden Direktur oleh ayah dan dewan direksi. Daddy sangat senang karena dapat pensiun lebih dini dan dapat berlovey dovey sepuasnya dengan mommy. -.-

Semua baik-baik saja, sampai kemudian kekasihnya –Oh Sehun. Meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan bisnis. Luhan hancur,seandainya aku dan Yixing eonni, serta mommy dan daddy tidak ada, dia sudah akan terjun dari Tokyo Tower. Sehun adalah kekasih sekaligus partner kerjanya. Sehingga, pasca meninggalnya Sehun, ia tak pernah masuk kantor dan meminta mengundurkan diri. Daddy tentu saja sangat marah dan menampar Luhan, memaki Luhan, mengancam Luhan dicoret dari daftar keluarga. Tapi sekeras apapun tamparan daddy, setajam apapun perkataannya, Luhan dengan wajah datar mengatakan ia tak keberatan jika ia dikeluarkan dari daftar keluarga, asalkan ia tak memegang kendali atas perusahaannya lagi. Mommy yang tidak tahan melihat pangerannya membujuk daddy. Dan akhirnya daddy melunak, daddy kembali menjabat menjadi Presiden Direktur dan membiarkan Luhan bebas menjalani hidupnya, dengan syarat ia harus kembali mengurus perusahaan lagi setelah ia sudah mampu melupakan Sehun. Luhan mengiyakan. Tentu saja hubungan daddy dan Luhan kembali membaik. Apa yang dapat mengalahkan hubungan seorang ayah dan anak laki-lakinya? Oh iya, Oh Sehun adalah seorang namja, dan daddy tidak peduli hal itu. Walaupun keras kepala, daddy sangat mementingkan kebahagiaan anak-anaknya.

3 bulan, Luhan masih tidak dapat keluar dari kungkungan kesedihannya. Sehingga, aku yang pada saat itu diberikan mandat oleh ayah untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan di Korea mengajak Luhan turut serta. Luhan menurut, ingin memulai hidup baru, berusaha mengembalikan semangat hidupnya sendiri. Dengan semangat dia berkata bahwa dia akan menjadi penulis manga di Korea nanti, memang sejak Junior High School, ia telah ikut club manga. Dengan mata berbinar ia berceloteh tentang imajinasinya, semua yang ingin ia lakukan di Jepang nanti. Dan sekarang, lihat saja 2,5 tahun setelah kepindahan kami ke Korea, ia sudah sukses dengan manga-nya. Ditambah lagi, ia sudah dapat tersenyum dan ceria seperti dulu lagi.

Pukul 12.00, saatnya pangeran ini bangun. Ah, lebih baik kusiapkan teh hangat untuknya.

Sekembalinya aku ke ruang tamu, tak kudapati sosok tubuhnya di atas karpet. yang terdengar adalah suara seseorang yang mengerang dari kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian kulihat Luhan dengan rambut acak-acakan datang menghampiriku.

"Noona, aku pusing" ucapnya sambil kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal

"Jangan tidur lagi, bangunlah dan minum teh ini. Secangkir teh akan membuat perutmu berhenti bergolak setelah semalaman terpaksa mencerna 4 botol soju sambil meracau mengomel pada Baekhyun" ucapku setengah menyindir. Dia bangun dan mengambil teh dari tanganku, menyesapnya perlahan.

"Ahh, teh buatan Xiu noona memang teh terenak di dunia. Perutku sudah merasa baikan sekarang" sambil bersandar di sofa, ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati teguk demi teguk _ginger tea_ hangat buatanku.

"Hey Lu"

"Hmm?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau begini terus kau akan menjadi perjaka tua tanpa cinta di hidupnya" ujarku dengan nada prihatin

"Lalu, apakah aku harus pergi ke bar dan menjajakan tubuhku agar aku tidak perjaka lagi?"

Pletakk

"Awww, appoo~" Luhan mengelus elus jidatnya yang terkena salam dari tanganku.

"Hei hei, bukan itu maksudku"

"Lalu, maksud noona aku harus membuat diriku tidak perjaka dengan melakukan itu bersama seorang yeoja? Tenang saja noona, aku pernah melakukannya dengan Hyuna, hanya saja aku sepertinya bukan yang pertama memasukinya" ujarnya sambil mendesah kecewa

Pletakk

Satu kali lagi, tanganku menyapa jidat mulusnya. "Hell-o~ Cho Luhan bisakah kau tidak membicarakan hal hal seperti itu di hadapan noona-mu ini? Itu sungguh tidak sopan"

Sambil mengusap jidatnya ia mendengus, "Siapa yang memulainya? Aku kan hanya menjawab pertanyaan noona" omelnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hhhh, maksud noona, setidaknya kau harus bersosialisasi. Jangan mengurung diri di apartemen ini terus. Pergilah dan temui cinta sejatimu"

"Hmm"

"Lihatlah kamarmu, setelah deadline pasti akan selalu seperti kapal pecah. Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membersihkan tempat ini"

"Kan ada kau, Xiu noona. Bbuing bbuing"

Pletakk

"Aegyo-mu tak mempan padaku Lulu. Dan aku bukan maid-mu!"

"Yah, kalau begitu aku hanya tinggal mempekerjakan seorang maid. And problem solved"

"Hhhh, pendamping hidup bukan hanya seseorang yang membersihkan tempat tinggalmu Lulu sayang, dia juga dapat memberimu kesegaran setelah kau bekerja keras 3 hari 3 malam seperti ini" Ujarku sambil membelai surainya lembut. Dia hanya terdiam.

"Kau harus berubah Lu, buka hatimu. Yeoja mana yang akan menolak pada seorang Cho Luhan?"

Luhan menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan seorang namja nun?" kerlingnya nakal

Aku sudah tau ia akan menyergah seperti ini, dasar rusa nakal. "Namja mana yang mampu mengabaikan godaan dari seorang Cho Luhan? Seorang uke pun akan menjadi seme ketika melihat wajah cantikmu"

Luhan cemberut, aku tau, dia pasti sedang mengomel di dalam hati. Berkata "I'm Manly! Manly! Sambil tertawa kecil aku lanjut membujuknya.

"Apakah aku harus menelepon daddy dan menyuruhnya mengirim Lamborghini-mu kemari? Bukankah kau dulu sangat suka berjalan-jalan dengannya? Pakailah, pasti gadis-gadis akan langsung berpaling padamu"

"Ya ya ya, yeoja seperti Chorong akan langsung mengerubungiku dan langsung pergi ketika aku bercanda Daddy bangkrut. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan surprise dan akan melamarnya saat itu" ujarnya dengan wajah kecut. Aku tak menyerah.

"Hei, jangan berkata begitu. Kalau begitu, pergilah berjalan-jalan ke mall dengan outfit yang keren jangan seperti biasa –dengan kaos lusuh dan jeans belelmu- noona akan memilihkan pakaian untukmu. Kau tahu? Dengan itu namja ataupun yeoja pasti sangat tertarik padamu"

"Dan aku akan berakhir dengan yeoja seperti Eunji dan namja seperti Myungsoo. Dengan dinginnya mereka bermain di belakangku. Aku tak suka itu noona. Aku lebih suka diam di apartemenku yang nyaman ini" ujarnya cuek sambil kembali menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Aissh, kau ini. Paling tidak kau pergi berlibur ke Hawaai atau berkunjung menemui Yixing eonnie di Beijing. Dia pasti akan sangat senang menerima kehadiranmu. Dan setidaknya kau tidak akan diam mengurung dirimu disini"

"Dan mati muda dalam kecelakaan pesawat seperti Sehunnie? Tidak noona, dia bahkan belum menepati janjinya padaku" ujar Luhan dengan nada pahit. Menyesap tehnya, lalu menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan hampa.

Hhh, adikku ini memang berkali-kali mengalami pengalaman cinta yang pahit. Yeoja ataupun namja, sama saja menurutnya. Dia seorang biseksual, tentu saja. Mengencani orang yang dianggapnya mencintainya sepenuh hati. Dan yang terakhir, Oh Sehun. Yang telah berjanji akan menikahi Luhan sepulangnya dari Beijing. Sayang sekali, pesawat Jepang-Beijing itu jatuh dan mengandaskan hati Luhan ke dasar laut.

_Xiumin Pov END_

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_Author PoV_

"Luhan! Antarkan ini ke meja nomor 9"

Luhan mengambil nampan dari tangan Xiumin dengan malas.

"Hei Lu, Senyum yang manis! Kalau tidak gajimu akan kupotong!"

"Yak noona! Kau tidak menggajiku! Kau bahkan memaksaku bekerja disini!"

"Hei hei jangan berteriak, akan kuadukan kepada eomma dan kau akan kembali ke Jepang sekarang juga? Bagaimana hmm?"

"Dasar licik!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ayolah, ia semakin terlihat seperti yeoja, ditambah dengan apron berwarna pastel yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Setelah ini kau boleh istirahat, take your seat and order anything you want"

"Jinjjayo noona? Huwaaah" mata Luhan membulat senang.

"Tapi dengan syarat, don't take your apron off"

"Mwo? Aish, kau benar-benar asdfghjkl noona"

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Xiumin bertanya dengan tampang polos

"Lupakan" Luhan segera mengantarkan pesanan sambil merengut. Xiumin yang melihat itu berteriak "Smile BabyLu or spent a day full here!" dengan terpaksa yeo –eh, namja manis itu tersenyum manis.

"Minnie, tidak apa-apakah menyuruh Luhan bekerja seperti itu?" Nyonya Kim –mertua Xiumin atau Cho Min Seok, oh sekarang sudah Kim Min Seok setelah ia menikah dengan Kim Jong Dae

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, biarkan saja anak manja itu. Daripada dia membusuk di kamar apartemennya, lebih baik ia disini. Siapa tau ia menemukan cinta sejatinya" Xiumin menjawab sambil cekikikan

Nyonya Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku menantunya -_-

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_Luhan PoV_

Hhhh, harusnya hari ini aku masih berada di atas ranjang empukku yang nyaman. Bergelung dalam selimut. Xiumin noona sangat tidak manusiawi menyeretku kesini, dengan ancaman kekanakan –mengadu pada eomma. Terdengar menggelikan memang, tapi ancaman Xiumin noona bukan ancaman kosong, sudah 2 kali ia mengadukanku pada eomma dan 2 kali itu aku terpaksa menjalani hukuman yang diberikan eomma. Kartu kreditku di blokir dan semua harta bendaku disita. Untuk kedisiplinan katanya. Walaupun itu semua memang hasil dari kerja kerasku, tapi yahh eomma lebih keras dari appa ketika aku tidak menuruti semua permintaaanya.

Dan sekarang, disini aku duduk di sisi barat Café, menghadapi Vanilla Milk Shake dan Strawberry cake-ku. Setelah 2 jam bekerja (paksa) sebagai pelayan di café ini –Minnie's Resto and Café- yang dikelola Xiu noona dan mertuanya. Yap, setelah pernikahannya, perusahaan kami di Korea melakukan merger dengan Perusahaan milik keluarga Kim Jong Dae. Lalu, Xiu noona menyerahkan kepemimpinannya pada Jongdae dan membangun café ini bersama mertuanya.

Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Mulai mengayunkan sendokku pada kue manis berlapis krim vanilla di depanku. Eumm.

_Luhan PoV END_

_Author PoV_

Tanpa Luhan sadari, jauh di seberang mejanya ada seorang namja yang memperhatikannya. Namja dengan wajah stoic tersebut terlihat menatapnya dengan seksama, sambil sesekali menatap jam tangan hitamnya dan menghela napas.

"Tuan, apakah anda akan memesan sekarang?" seorang waitress bernametag Bang Minah menghampirinya.

Namja itu menghela napas, merasa terganggu. "Bawakan aku secangkir coffee latte, pesanan selanjutnya nanti setelah temanku datang". Setelah waitress itu pergi, ia kembali menatap ke arah sosok manis yang sedang memakan sesuatu tadi. Namun meja itu kosong, hanya ada piring dan gelas disana. Ia melayangkan mata ke seluruh penjuru restoran, sosok itu tetap tidak terlihat. Ia kembali menghela napas.

.

"Yakk Xiu noona, cake ku bahkan masih tersisa setengah dan kau sudah menyuruhku bekerja kembali? Apa-apan kau. Tidak manusiawi".

Xiumin hanya terkikik pelan mendengar omelan Luhan. "Hei hei, kalau kau marah karena milk shake mu tumpah, nanti aku ganti"

_Flashback 5 menit lalu_

Luhan menyantap cakenya dengan lahap, namun seketika ia merasa gumpalan roti dari cakenya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Dengan segera ia meminum milkshakenya. Saat itu, xiumin di belakang menepuk punggung Luhan, sontak hal itu membuat Luhan menumpahkan milkshakenya ke bajunya sendiri. Xiumin saat itu malah tertawa cekikikan dan menyuruh Luhan bekerja kembali, karena waitress yang lain sedang sibuk dan pesanan telah menumpuk. Luhan yang kesal lalu memakan sesendok cakenya dengan asal dan menuju ke arah dapur dan membersihkan lehernya yang terkena tumpahan milkshake.

_Flashback off_

"Aku benci padamu noona"

"Nado saranghae Luhannie, antarkan ini ke tuan pirang di meja 12. Cepatlah, dia terlihat seperti naga yang siap memangsa seekor rusa" Xiumin tertawa dengan ocehannya sendiri. Luhan hanya memandang noonanya dengan tatapan -_-

.

_Yifan PoV_

Aish, sungguh. Apakah di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang tepat waktu selain diriku? Mangaka sialan itu –kenapa dia belum datang? Sudah 10 menit lewat dari jadwal seharusnya. Aku bosan, mana pesananku? Aku butuh sesuatu untuk membunuh waktu- ahh- sepertinya Tuhan mendengarkan umpatanku. Ketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku, aku melihat angel –ah sosok manis yang sejak tadi kutatap, membawakan pesananku. O-oh, dia semakin mendekat. Neomu yeppeo. Tunggu, dadanya rata, dia memakai celana. Dia namja atau yeoja? Aku masih menatapnya, ku lihat dia semakin mendekat, terlihat ada sisa krim melekat manis di ujung bibir plumpnya. Lehernya, putih bersih, eh? Ada cairan putih di lehernya, meleleh turun dan membekas di kerah polo shirt hitamnya. Ia menunduk meletakkan coffee latte di hadapanku. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk mengeluarkan suara sexy-ku.

"Agasshi, kenapa lehermu basah?" tidak menyadari betapa tidak sopannya pertanyaan ini untuk seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Ia terlihat kaget

"umm, oh ini. Aku menjatuhkan milkshake ku tad- MWO? AGASSHI? Aku namja tuan. N-A-M-J-A!" tegasnya sambil menggebrak meja dengan mata melotot. Manis. Haha. Tanpa sadar aku menyeringai.

"Tidak mungkin orang dengan wajah secantik kau adalah seorang namja". Ia terlihat hendak meledak ketika seorang yeoja berpipi bulat menutup mulutnya.

"Maafkan atas ketidak-sopanan waitress –ups, waiter kami tuan, silahkan nikmati minumannya" Yeoja itu pergi sambil menarik yeoja –eh, namja bermata rusa itu. Bahkan bossnya sendiri sampai salah berbicara. Aku mengangguk, melihat si cantik itu ditarik bossnya.

Haha. Namja? Yeppeuda. Mengingat wajah manisnya yang dilekati krim dan lehernya dibasahi milkshake itu membuatku menyesal, seharusnya tadi aku tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Harusnya lidahku ada di ujung bibir itu, membersihkan krim yang menempel sekalian menyesap bibir plumpnya itu sampai membengkak. Lalu,matanya yang indah itu, akan menatap sayu, memohon sentuhan dari bibirku lagi. Namun aku tak akan mengabulkannya, akan kubawa bibir plumpnya untuk menghisap, menjilat dan mengulum juniorku. Aku yakin bibir lembut itu akan memanjakan juniorku yang rasanya mulai menegang ini. Walaupun sepertinya adik kecilku tak akan muat sepenuhnya di mulut kecilnya. Lalu, aku akan melumurinya dengan cum-ku di wajahnya, sampai wajah dan lehernya basah berlumuran cairan putih. Dan setelah itu, aku akan menyesap leher putih susunya itu, sampai bibirnya yang telah membengkak mendesahkan namaku, meminta lebih. Lalu setelah itu-

"Yifan-sshi?"

Setelah itu aku-

"Yifan-sshi?"

Aku akan me-

"Yifan-sshi?" sebuah tangan melambai di depan wajahku

Me- apa tadi? Shit, orang ini mengganggu bayangan indahku

"Yifan-sshi? Apakah kau mendengarku?"

"Shut up your f*cking mouth and take a seat. Kau terlambat 20 menit Amber-sshi—"

_Yifan Pov END_

_Author Pov_

Yah, kalau kau ada di dekat meja Yifan dan Amber sekarang. Kau akan mendengar omelan kasar dan melihat deathglare dari namja berwajah stoic itu terhadap yeoja setengah namja/? di hadapannya. Sementara Amber merutuk dalam hati, ia hanya terlambat 20 menit tapi omelan editor di hadapannya ini seperti ia telah menunda deadlinenya selama sebulan. How pity you are ._.

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_5 pm. Minnie Café and Resto_

Café baru saja tutup, para waiters mulai meninggalkan café dan berpamitan pada nyonya kim. Tapi tidak untuk Luhan, xiumin menahannya dengan vanilla milkshake yang ia janjikan tadi. Sambil melihat pemandangan kota di waktu senja, xiumin perlahan mulai menginterogasi dongsaengnya.

"Tell me what happen between you and donghae oppa"

Uhuks. "Nothing happen eonnie, why do you think that something should be happen with me and donghae hyung?"

Pletak. "Don't call me eonnie, your aegyo have no use for me"

Luhan meruncingkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan tanpa ekspresi dari noonanya. Ia menghela napas perlahan.

"Donghae hyung akan menikah 2 minggu lagi, mangaku yang kemarin adalah project terakhirku dengannya. Ia akan berhenti bekerja dan diganti orang lain"

Xiumin membulatkan matanya, "Jinjja? Siapa yeoja beruntung yang mendapatkan donghae oppa?"

"Tsk tsk, dia namja noona. Seseorang bernama Lee Hyuk-jae yang beruntung mendapatkan donghae hyung"

"Lee Hyuk jae? Dia sunbae noona di universitas dulu. Sabar ya Lu~ Noona tau kau pasti patah hati, tapi tenang saja, kau akan segera dapat penggantinya"

"Hmm? Apa maksud noona? -_- Pasti Kyungsoo menceritakan hal-hal tidak penting kepadamu. Aku memang menyayanginya, tapi sebatas dongsaeng kepada hyung. Ditambah lagi dia adalah editor yang sudah menemaniku selama setahun terakhir ini dengan sabar. Editor-editorku sebelumnya pasti berganti tiap 3 bulan sekali. Tidak ada yang sesabar Donghae hyung dalam menghadapi keterlambatanku"

-_- "Jadi kau tidak ada perasaan sama sekali pada Donghae?"

"Tidak ada" Jawab Luhan dengan pasti

"…"

"…"

Xiumin yang sudah bahagia mendengar bahwa Luhan telah mulai membuka hatinya kepada seseorang kini kembali kecewa. Tuhan, apakah adikku akan single selamanya? Batinnya dengan hati miris.

.

Luluna99 ©

.

_Yifan's side_

Cklek

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Yifan hyung"

"Hei, apa yang dilakukan anchovy ini disini? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Yifan dengan ekspresi datar –atau bisa disebut tanpa ekspresi.

"Sedang pesta perpisahan hyung, 2 minggu lagi kan Hyukkie hyung akan menikah. Jadi kita akan melakukan pesta para lajang" jawab kai dengan senyum bangga.

Pletakk

Yifan menjitak jidat Kai dengan keras. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan kita hmm? Lalu kenapa kalian merayakannya disini –dengan menonton video yadong berdua? Sungguh sulit dipercaya" Yifan melirik LCD TV 41 inchinya yang sedang menampilkan adegan pemanasan. Shit, batinnya. Ia kembali mengingat namja cantik di café tadi. Mata rusanya yang berbinar, hidung kecilnya, bibir plumpnya yang merah muda dengan krim vanilla di sudutnya, dan leher putih susu yang dibasahi vanilla milkshake. Tanpa ia sadari miliknya mulai mengeras di bawah sana.

Eunhyuk yang tadi akan memprotes perkataan Yifan diam ketika menyadari sesuatu mulai menggembung di bagian tengah celana Yifan.

"Hahaha" Ia tertawa terbahak

Yifan yang merasa (lagi-lagi) terganggu di tengah lamunannya bersama si angel, melemparkan death glare pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku tau masalahmu Yifan, jangan marahi Kai hanya karena nafsumu tidak terpuaskan. Selesaikan di kamar mandi dan bergabunglah di pesta kami" Eunhyuk melempar pandangan mengejek pada Yifan.

"SH*T!" Yifan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan suara keras. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Kai tertawa terbahak bahak.

.

"Siapa si cantik itu Yifan?" Eunhyuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta setelah Yifan mengganti DVD yadong ditonton Kai dan Eunhyuk tadi menjadi DVD film action.

Yifan mengabaikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan bertanya balik padanya. "Apa yang membuatmu mengambil keputusan untuk menikah? Kupikir kau dan donghae akan tetap tinggal bersama tanpa menikah sampai setidaknya salah satu dari kalian mati"

"How rude~" Eunhyuk menggumam sambil melemparkan bantal tepat ke wajah Yifan.

.

Luluna99 ©

.

Hari ini Luhan harus mengunjungi kantor editornya, untuk mendapatkan kepastian (?) nasib selanjutnya dan sekaligus berpisah dengan Donghae. Dengan t-shirt hitam, celana denim dan jaket putihnya ia melangkah pasti menuju meja Donghae.

"Luhan-ah, kau datang, maaf aku tak bisa ikut minum-minum kemarin malam, aku harus menemui orang tua Hyukkie" Donghae yang melihat Luhan langsuung merangkulnya. Luhan tersenyum manis

"Nan gwenchana hyung, aku kesini untuk menanyakan editorku yang baru"

"Oh, mengenai itu~"

.

Luluna99 ©

.

"_Jam 9 am di Minnie's Café and Resto. Jangan terlambat Lu, editormu kali ini benci dengan keterlambatan_"

Kata-kata Donghae terus terngiang di benak Luhan. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari sambil memakai jaketnya, menutupi piyama baby blue-nya yang bercorak rusa. _F*ck f*ck f*ck, _ia terus menggerutu, kenapa ia harus menonton Bambi sampai lewat tengah malam semalam? DVD hadiah dari Sehunnie-nya, entah mengapa ia merasa punya urgensi sehingga ia menontonnya sampai lewat tengah malam.

Entah keberapa kali ia meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Salahkan alarmnya yang tak berhasil membangunkannya, salahkan matahari yang terlalu cepat terbit, salahkan air dingin yang tak mampu membuatnya membuka mata penuh. Oh hey, ia bahkan tidak sempat mandi pagi, hanya cuci muka, mengganti celana piyamanya dengan jeans, dan langsung keluar sambil mengenakan jaket.

_Kleneng_

Lonceng diatas pintu café berbunyi ketika Luhan membuka pintunya, ia celingukan mencari sosok Donghae. Ia menatap sosok Xiumin yang kebetulan berdiri tidak jauh dengan tatapan bertanya, Xiumin menunjuk ke pojok café, mengabaikan Xiumin yang menggerakkan tangannya di lehernya dengan gesture "Mati kau, Lu"

Terlihat sosok Donghae melambaikan tangan padanya, terlihat agak khawatir. Sementara, terlihat sosok punggung tegas dengan rambut blonde membelakanginya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Luhan imnida. Sorry for being late, I'-"

"Just sit down, Luhan agasshi"

Luhan yang tengah membungkuk, langsung berdiri tegak mendengar sapaan tidak ramah dari namja bersuara err sexy itu. Matanya memicing melihat namja blonde itu, sepertinya ia terlihat familiar-uhm. Luhan duduk di sebelah Donghae. Matanya terus memperhatikan namja blonde itu tanpa berkedip. Sementara namja blonde itu terus menyesap coffee lattenya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan Luhan padanya. Donghae menatap keduanya heran.

"Heum, baiklah Luhan, ini editor baru-"

"OH MY GOD! JADI KAU EDITOR BARUKU?!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>My Curhatan? :** udah bisa nebak kan siapa editor barunya Luhan? ._. tolong dimaklumi kalau ada salah kata atau salah istilah tentang dunia per-manga-annya, saya suka manga tapi ngga ngerti buatnya/? XD

Jadi tolong dinyambung-nyambungin aja. XD

Ini udah ditulis sekitar 6 bulanan yang lalu, jadi maaf kalo rada gaje -_-Rencananya ini bakal jadi threeshot, itupun kalau ada yang minat XD

Sekian, Mind to Review?


End file.
